


Adrenaline

by unrealistically



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual, First Time Meeting, M/M, Making Out, Monet's Coffee Shop, Seduction, badboy!Tony, nerdy!Clay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistically/pseuds/unrealistically
Summary: A kindhearted bookworm and an intimidating delinquent always meet at their favorite coffee shop.What they do over the course of a couple days proves that anything can happen in a short period of time.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> ehh another one-shot that nobody asked for
> 
> AND IT'S SO WEIRD
> 
> by the way, I totally didn't mean for Tony to be such a creeper in this story!!! it was so weird when I reread everything I was like "whaaaaaat why is tony so creepy here"

He stood in line, waiting to request his usual order of coffee. Clay focused on the book that he held, while continuously glancing in front of him as he was standing in the line of customers, paranoid that he would get so far into the book that he wouldn't notice he was next to order and he had been holding up the line because of his reading addiction. He shook his head at the silly thought and continued to read. The book he had today, Pride and Prejudice, was quite an interesting read for Clay. Even though he was forced to read it for his English class, he still enjoyed the majority of the story.

He was just getting to a very high tension point in the story when he felt a quick trio of taps on his left shoulder, causing him to jump in instant alarm and fright. He quickly turned to the source of the touch and revealed a man. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers, and his hair was also slicked back. He gave off an intimidating vibe by just his appearance, though it was quickly resolved.

"You're next in line." the man simply said, voice low and deep, yet showing a grin on his face. Clay reddened as he looked towards the counter and saw the barista there, smirking at the two of them, which caused Clay to blush even harder.

"Thanks.." Clay murmured quickly to the stranger as he rushed up to the front, stammering as he ordered his usual vanilla latte.

The stranger that stood behind him still had a grin on his face as he kept staring at the guy in front of him, yet the stranger was not sure why.

After Clay got his beverage, he separated from the line to his usual booth in the corner of the coffee shop, isolating himself from everyone else. The stranger was still looking at him with curiosity, but soon he was next to order, making him divert his attention away.

* * *

The next day, he went back to Monet's as usual. Clay's face was practically buried into the pages of his new book. He had already finished Pride and Prejudice the night before and was eager to start a new book. This time he was reading a book made in the recent times, which was The Fault in our Stars. He was told by the whole book reading committee that reading the story was a must if he was going to continue attending their sessions and he politely agreed to read it. He set his book down to take a quick sip at his coffee, but something caught his attention.

He lifted his gaze before he could drink at his latte, and his body froze when he caught someone looking at him.

It was the guy from yesterday.

The one with the leather jacket, if Clay recalled correctly.

Today, the stranger was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt, which hugged and exposed his arm muscles, along with black jeans. And he was still staring at Clay, watching him with a somewhat curious look on his face, with a hint of anticipation. Something of the sort.

Before Clay could even consider how he would react, he gave a polite wave and a small, yet delicate smile. He started to blush after the stranger raised a brow and smirked. He then returned Clay's greeting with a simple wave back and then continued to look down at his phone.

Again, Clay buried his face in his book, trying his hardest to focus on what he was reading.

* * *

 Clay decided to order something different the third day.

He overlooked the menu, looking over the beverages he had never even considered before. There were so many possible drinks to choose from! He knew he had to hurry, seeing that there were at least three other people behind him in line waiting to order as well. He never wanted to rush when doing stuff such as this, so he tried his hardest not to just randomly pick an item on the menu in attempts to please the people behind him. He tapped on his chin, still thinking about what to order, when the familiar tapping on his shoulder came back, and a short and quiet suggestion sounded in his ear.

"If you're stuck on what to order, I suggest trying something non-caffeinated. Coffee and long periods of reading aren't a very good combo."

Flustered, he looked at the source of the sound and saw the recognized face of the same stranger he'd been seeing the past two days. Clay considered this, and nodded in agreement as he walked up to the counter, still unsure of what to order.

"I'll just get a strawberry-banana mix smoothie," he finally decided, feeling guilty that it took him a while to order. The barista nodded and turned, working on Clay's ordered beverage. Clay turned back to the stranger and gave an awkward thumbs up, and Clay immediately regretted it afterwards when the stranger gave the familiar smirk as a response. Clay turned to the counter, embarrassed once again.

The stranger could only question how it was possible to be so adorable.

So innocent.

It taunted the stranger for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Clay was already having a bad day, but it got even worse.

After reading the ending of The Fault in Our Stars, Clay was in a state of sadness, even after sobbing for a few hours silently in his room as he kept rereading certain parts of the story, hoping it was just apart of Hazel's dream, or just totally unreal. He glumly paid for his usual vanilla latte, waiting on the side of the counter as he waited for his order. He quickly grabbed it when it was served to him and he turned around, destination being his spot at the corner of the shop, when he ran into something hard, like a wall.

Except it wasn't a wall.

It was a person.

The drink went splattering everywhere on the person that he ran into, splashing onto the person's shirt and pants. Clay gasped and instantly went into a state of shock and panic. His face started to burn up and redden.

"I'm so sorry!" He squeaked, not evening paying attention to who it was that he ran into as he hurriedly grabbed a napkin dispenser from a nearby table and started to frantically wipe napkins at the newly made stains on the person's white t-shirt. He soon realized this mistake as the stains on the man's shirt started to smudge and stain even more. After Clay could even consider stopping his rubbing on the man's shirt, his wrist was grasped, firmly but not too hurtfully.

"It's fine," a familiar voice grunted, clearly annoyed with Clay's wrongdoing. "Nothing a washing machine can't fix." Clay looked up to see the same stranger he'd been randomly encountering the entire week. Clay frowned as he continued to inspect him. His drink was all over him, and he was practically drenched in it.

"Let's at least get you cleaned.." Clay started to say as he tugged on the man's elbow, guiding him towards the bathroom of the coffee shop, causing the stranger to raise a brow in surprise as he obediently followed. Clay ignored the stares that the duo had been receiving during this whole incident and shut the bathroom door behind them. Clay was thankful that Monet's had a single bathroom only.

"I'm really sorry," Clay started to apologize again while looking under the sinks for something to clean the stranger with. "That was really dumb of me." The stranger shrugged.

"Clumsy and dumb are two totally different things," the man simply stated while shrugging off his jacket, causing Clay to widen his eyes at the stranger's fully exposed and toned biceps and arm muscles. He quickly moved his attention back to looking under the sink, and was successful in finding some rags. He placed it under the running faucet and squeezed the stored water before handing it to the stranger, who thanked him after.

The man set it down beside him and before Clay knew it, the stranger was taking off his heavily stained shirt.

Clay let out another squeak as he quickly covered his eyes, causing the now shirtless stranger to chuckle.

"It's just my shirt," he said casually as he started using the wet rag to get rid of the latte residue on his muscular torso. Clay slowly removed his hands from his eyes and just hugged his books to his chest as he tried his best not to constantly stare at his impressively built body. "Name's Tony, by the way."

"I'm Clay." he responded with a slightly shaken voice. Tony nodded as he continued using the rag on himself.

"Ah.. yeah," Clay responded with a voice that's pitch was higher than normal, probably cause the sight of this shirtless and muscled stranger was very overwhelming for someone like him. "I think I should leave you to your privacy, though.." He hesitantly walked over to the door after he said this, but right as he was about to pull the door open far enough for him to leave, Tony was quick on his feet, and he pushed the bathroom door back, closing it again and making sure to lock it. Clay widened his eyes and took a step backwards, his back pressed against the tiled wall.

"I like your company," Tony murmured, eyes filled with something Clay was far unfamiliar with. "Why leave so soon?" Clay gulped as Tony walked up to where he was standing and looked down at him, resting an arm above Clay as he leaned into him.

"Didn't think you'd want me in here.." he stammered as Tony started to do his signature smirk.

"Nonsense," he started to say. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

At this point, Clay's face was a deep shade of red. He was at a struggle for words, and was going to say something, but it turned into a sharp gasp when he felt a quick movement of kissing at his exposed neck, causing him to drop his books. Tony gave a lustful grin as he continued to kiss at the paler boy's neck, making him moan and gasp. Tony slid his arms onto Clay's hips and caressed them while still marking up his neck.

Clay's arms automatically went to Tony's shoulders as he's shoved further into the wall as Tony then kisses him on the lips. Tony grabs both of Clay's under thighs and lifts him up, forcing Clay to wrap his legs around Tony's lower hip area. Tony returns his hands and they travel under Clay's sweater as they start to explore his upper body, causing Clay to moan in their long lasting kiss. Clay groaned in slight pleasure as he felt something prodding into his ass through the fabric of their jeans.

Instinctively, Clay pressed his hips down onto Tony's restrained erection.

Tony growled at this, shoving Clay even further into the tiled wall as they continued to heatedly kiss.

Before anything could continue, they felt a pounding on the door.

"You've been in there for way too long, other people need to use the bathroom too!"

Slowly, they separated from each other, much to their dismay. They gathered their own sanity and did everything they could to look slightly normal, like straighten out their clothes and fix their hair. Clay gasped as he looked into the mirror and saw the purple marks on his neck that were already forming as he was looking at them. Tony only smirked at this as he put on his shirt and grabbed his jacket from the floor. He then beckoned him over to where he was standing. Clay also grabbed his books that were abandoned on the floor and followed Tony. They opened the bathroom door, hoping that nobody was paying attention to them.

They ignored stares as they walked out of Monet's.

**Author's Note:**

> would love kudos + comments! <3


End file.
